Ambiguités
by Nelja
Summary: Quelques one-shots sur des couples rares de Torchwood, impliquant des personnages d'épisode, et en général basés sur de la tension sexuelle. Couples : Gwen/Carys, Owen/Mark, Jack/Alice/Emily.
1. GwenCarys, Shopping et idées mal placées

__

Juste une petite anthologie pour rassembler quelques one-shots sur des couples pas tout à fait canon ou pas vraiment explorés de Torchwood.

Tout appartient à Russell T. Davies et BBC Wales.

Pour ce chapitre : Gwen/Carys, spoilers épisode 1x02 "Day One", rating PG-13 (T)

* * *

Gwen appelle Carys au téléphone, pour être sûre que tout va bien.

Jack et les autres penseraient certainement que c'est une mauvaise idée ; que Jack et les autres aillent se faire voir. Si Gwen a envie de culpabiliser sur ce qui s'est passé et sa dramatique erreur, personne n'a le droit de l'en empêcher (et même si elle n'en avait pas envie, ça ne changerait pas grand chose).

"Bonjour, je suis l'Agent Cooper, celle qui... qui vous a ramenée chez vous après..." Elle hésite. Pour la jeune fille, dont les souvenirs ont été effacés, elles ne se sont vues que quelques minutes, par hasard, et Gwen a dû lui apprendre la mort de son petit ami, parler d'une amnésie légère entraînée par le choc...

"Oh... C'est pour l'enquête ? Je suis désolée, je ne me suis rien rappelé de plus. Juste un trou noir..."

"Non, non ! Je voulais juste... je ne sais pas, savoir si vous allez bien."

"Oh... Oui, merci beaucoup ! Je vous ai à peine remerciée, d'ailleurs, ce jour-là ! Je ne connais même pas votre prénom... Je peux savoir ?"

"Gwen."

"Gwen. Je voulais vous demander, c'est peut-être une question stupide, mais... vous seriez libre, un de ces jours, pour un café et quelques courses ? Juste une virée entre filles..." Elle hésite. "Evidemment, si tous les gens que vous avez secourus vous demandaient ça, ça vous ferait un gros, gros carnet de rendez-vous, pas vrai ?"

"Oh, bien sûr que non !" Gwen se sent rougir. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir sauvé tant de personnes que ça, et elle n'a certainement pas sauvé Carys. Mais peut-être peut-elle l'aider maintenant. "Je veux dire, oui ! Ce samedi, peut-être ?"

* * *

Carys semble plus joyeuse qu'au téléphone, certainement plus que quand elle devait se battre pour ne pas être dévorée de l'intérieur par un gaz extraterrestre, et cela rend Gwen heureuse aussi.

Il faut dire que leur sortie implique non seulement un café, mais beaucoup de rires, quelques confidences, et beaucoup, beaucoup d'essayages de fringues.

Cela aide certainement.

"Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami dans la police, je dois dire. C'est bizarre. Mais on se sent en sécurité..."

Gwen aimerait que ce soit vrai. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Les aliens n'ont pas plus de chances de jaillir de derrière un poteau ou un panneau publicitaire juste parce qu'elle est là, pas vrai ?

Puis il y a quelques blagues supplémentaires, et les aliens potentiels sont oubliés.

"Encore désolée de t'avoir forcé la main. Je ne te fais pas trop penser au boulot ?  
- Non, c'est bon. Au contraire, c'est la bonne part, quand quelqu'un survit. Ca me rappelle pourquoi je bosse.  
- Tu aimes ton métier ?  
- Parfois. Aujourd'hui, oui !"

Elle ment sans doute un peu, Carys lui rappelle encore trop une certaine affaire, et surtout certaines images. Gwen essaie de ne pas trop regarder les lèvres rieuses, la peau nue découverte par les essayages, mais les souvenirs sont toujours là, et c'est presque pire ; des baisers passionnés, une étreinte brûlante, et cette incroyable sensation, le désir qui détruit toutes les barrières de la volonté sans qu'aucune résistance soit possible.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas Carys ; c'était l'alien qui l'avait possédée, et c'était purement chimique. Mais c'est le même visage, les images ne s'estompent pas, et Gwen se demande toujours ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle l'embrassait, honteuse de ces pensées déplacées pourtant, comme une adolescente prise en faute. Si Carys savait ça, si Rhys savait ça...

"C'était cool !" s'exclame Carys au moment de se quitter. "Et je n'ai presque pas pensé à Eddie, finalement."

"J'ai un peu pensé à mon petit ami..." murmure Gwen à part, embarrassée, comme si elle devait se justifier.

Carys entend, malgré tout : "Bien sûr, mais toi tu peux ! Avec cette nouvelle robe, tu vas le faire grimper aux rideaux !" Elle est réellement charmante, et pourquoi faut-il que le mélange d'amitié sincère et de désir ressemble tellement à autre chose ?

La jeune fille redevient sérieuse. "Eddie ne voulait plus de moi, tu sais... Mais je me demande toujours, quand même, comment il est mort, et pourquoi."

Et Gwen ne sait que trop bien que c'est Carys elle-même qui l'a tué... est-ce qu'elle pleurerait moins sa mort, si elle se rappelait à quel point il a été ignoble avec elle, dans ces moments que le retcon a emportés ? Est-ce qu'elle penserait qu'il l'a mérité ?

"Voudrais-tu te rappeler ?" Son audace la surprend elle-même. Elle est opposée à l'usage du retcon, qui vole aux gens une partie de leurs décisions, de leur vie... mais il n'y a aucun moyen d'annuler ses effets, n'est-ce pas ? A part celui qu'elle a utilisé elle-même, il y a quelques jours seulement, une réexposition aux images effacées, dans une situation de choc...

Oh mon Dieu, n'aurait-elle pas pu se trouver une excuse un brin moins stupide, si elle voulait tant l'embrasser ? Ce n'est pas la même chose que ce jour-là. Elle peut résister, vraiment. La question est de savoir si elle le veut assez.

Carys lui demande, troublée : "Tu penses que si je me rappelais, on pourrait trouver qui a fait ça ?"

Vraiment, Gwen est stupide. Même si Carys se rappelait, jamais elle ne trouverait son acte légitime... la culpabilité la hanterait. Elle déteste penser à la manière Torchwood, mais là, peut-être effacer sa mémoire était-il vraiment la meilleure solution.

"Non." répond-elle, reculant, reprenant une contenance après une longue inspiration. "Non, je ne pense pas que tu en aies vu plus que moi."

"Alors ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça." répond Carys, et Gwen lui sourit, et tout est à nouveau comme avant, juste des amies. Elles ne s'embrassent pas, bien sûr, elles se serrent juste longuement dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

"J'ai peut-être déjà trop abusé de ta gentillesse," demande Carys, "mais je peux t'appeler encore si je ne vais vraiment pas bien ?"

"Evidemment..." répond Gwen, lui caressant les cheveux. "Bien sûr, n'hésite pas."

* * *

Carys ne rappelle pas, après ce jour-là.

Gwen suppose que cela vaut mieux pour elles deux, et ne rappelle pas non plus.


	2. MarkOwen, Duel

__

Pour ce chapitre : Mark/Owen, spoilers épisode 1x11 "Combat", rating R (M).

* * *

Mark écoute Owen Harper - si tel est réellement son nom - lui mentir. Il n'y a rien de clair dans ses mots, dans sa façon de flirter - oh, si discrètement - d'avancer, de reculer, d'hésiter...

Mais l'âpreté dans sa voix ne trompe pas.

Son sourire, si hypocrite, si humain, peut mentir ; pas l'éclat violent de ses yeux. Les mouvements vifs de son corps nerveux, quand il maîtrise un adversaire plus grand et musclé que lui, sont une vérité absolue, animale.

Et la chaleur dans le sang de Mark ne ment pas non plus, réponse directe de la bête à la bête.

Juste de brefs contacts, qu'Owen feint d'ignorer. Mensonge, mensonge encore. Ses muscles se crispent, son visage se fige en un rictus meurtrier. En lui, le monstre hurle. Et Mark ne peut se retenir de le toucher encore, de _les_ toucher encore.

Il veut savoir ce qu'il y a en dessous, de la haine, sans doute, de l'avidité, peut-être. Il veut l'amener au point de libération, où la Bête fait disparaître toutes ces contradictions humaines.

Mais pour cela, il faut tout lui montrer, tout risquer, lui expliquer justement ce qu'il veut savoir, sur le club et sur ce que sont réellement les hommes quand ils jettent leur déguisement. Il faut lui montrer la meute pour qu'il comprenne qu'il est l'un d'eux. Sur cela, Mark n'a pas de doutes. La violence et la fureur d'Owen, en lui, tout autour de lui, brûlent d'un feu sombre et hypnotique.

Son assurance, son mépris, devraient paraître ridicules. Après tout, c'est Mark qui mène le jeu, qui l'a percé à jour. Mais son instinct lui dit qu'ils restent une provocation, un sourd danger.

C'est cette force que Mark veut conquérir par le combat, de tout le désir de son corps. Pas de baiser, malgré l'envie qu'il en a. Owen lui trancherait la langue pour cette faiblesse. Non, juste les dents contre les dents, mordant, claquant, les corps serrés, les muscles tendus, en un duel qui est une étreinte, puis les membres immobilisés, les parties les plus tendres enfin mises à nu, jusqu'à la mort, ou la soumission qui est comme une mort de l'esprit. Il désire le corps souple et dangereux d'Owen écrasé sous le sien, envahi, possédé, l'odeur de sa panique et le goût de sa sueur sur sa gorge à découvert, son souffle brisé, la grimace sur son visage et le son de sa voix quand il reconnaîtra sa défaite, quand il abandonnera son orgueil, tout ce qui rendra inoubliable la jouissance de la victoire.

Mark n'est pas certain de gagner, pour une fois, mais s'il renonce maintenant, s'il succombe à sa peur, c'est comme s'il avait déjà perdu. Il vaut mieux une défaite honorable ; au moins il y aurait toujours juste eux deux, dans la violence, le sang, l'envie de dominer et l'appétit de victoire. Et si vraiment Owen a vu plus loin que lui dans les ténèbres, alors se soumettre à lui, le laisser les répandre en lui, ne serait pas si mal, au point que cette idée enflamme ses sens au lieu de lui ordonner la prudence.

Oui, quelle que soit l'issue, quel que soit le vainqueur, le club rendra tout simple. Même si Owen ne veut pas Mark, il ne refusera pas le duel, s'il le hait, cela sera d'autant plus approprié, leur lien plus solide, plus brûlant encore, et Mark n'aura qu'à se soucier d'être le plus fort.

Quand il convainc Owen d'abandonner son arme, il voudrait pouvoir crier victoire, se dire qu'il l'a capturé. Mais son instinct, là encore, lui dit qu'un d'entre eux est prisonnier ; lequel, cela n'est pas encore décidé.


	3. JackEmilyAlice, Encore moins

__

Pour ce chapitre : Jack/Alice/Emily, spoilers épisode 2x12 "Fragments", rating R (M).

La fic vient à la base d'un défi constituant à écrire en 200 mots une combinaison aléatoire d'un personnage et d'une pratique sexuelle. C'est tombé sur Jack, avec "bondage". Les possibilités étaient nombreuses, mais je me suis banalement rabattue sur la fois où c'est presque canon...

* * *

"Vous avez juste ignoré les ordres. Une fois de plus."

"Mesdemoiselles, je ne mets pas en doute vos capacités professionnelles, mais pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable ?" Jack sourit aussi bien que sa position le permet, et Alice se laisse émoustiller.

Ses doigts caressent les lèvres de Jack mais se refusent à sa langue, descendent dans sa poitrine.

"Seriez-vous seulement capable de l'apprécier ?"

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, elle embrasse Emily passionnément ; Jack est entre elles, avec leurs jupes amples qui l'effleurent, leurs seins à quelques centimètres de lui, leurs lèvres qui se rencontrent devant ses yeux ; il se cabre, mais les liens sont solides.

Alice distingue clairement son sexe long et dur, moulé par son pantalon. Mais c'est Emily qui l'écrase brièvement du poing, arrachant à Jack un gémissement.

"Nous n'avons pas _besoin_ de vous," explique-t-elle, caressant le sein d'Alice qui en ronronne. "J'espère que vous savez mieux supplier vos supérieurs de vous utiliser que chasser l'extra-terrestre."

"J'ai pour principe de ne jamais décevoir une dame." Son sourire, son ton déférent mais décontracté, laisseraient presque croire qu'il apprécie la situation. "Deux encore moins, mesdemoiselles."


End file.
